


Seven to Midnight

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Dinner, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: A whole, typical day between the consulting boyfriends. Pancakes, dinner, maybe a murder?





	

**7:00am**

 

221B. Jim is still asleep. Sherlock is still awake, tinkering with different bases at his chemistry table in the next room.

 

**7:15am**

 

Sherlock checks his watch, he realizes he’s hungry. He heads to the kitchen, starts putting together the ingredients for waffles.

 

**7:20am**

 

The fire alarm starts going off. Jim’s eyes pop open in a panic, scrambling out of bed to grab the fire extinguisher, but soon realizes the culprit. In nothing but pants and one of Sherlock’s tees, he presses the stop button on the fire alarm, stalking into the kitchen, “Darling…” He grumbles with dark-circled eyes, gaze falling on a smoking waffle iron and the ripped in half coffee machine. “Maybe order in?”

Sherlock begrudgingly agrees. Jim returns to bed and tries to go back to sleep.

 

**7:30am**

 

Unable to combat the adrenaline in his system, Jim gets back up and joins Sherlock at the table. The detective has ordered Chinese food for breakfast. Fucking perfect. Sherlock blathers on, but Jim’s brain isn’t on yet.

 

**8:00am**

 

Jim, full of chow mein and still not of coffee, gets in the shower. He doesn’t stop Sherlock joining him.

 

**8:30am**

 

Slightly more satisfied than they were before, they get out of the shower. They dry each other off. Jim, now coming down from the initial panic, can go back to sleep. Sherlock, who was pushing the second sleepless day, decides he can join him in bed as well.

 

**8:35am**

 

More naughtiness ensues.

 

**9:00am**

 

They pass out tangled together, probably needing another shower later.

 

**12:00pm**

 

Jim wakes up again, Sherlock curled around his form. Cuddly and cute as it is, he’s too warm, near overheating. He gently disengages, sliding out of bed. He takes a moment to admire Sherlock passed out like this — completely defenseless, dead to the world. And he trusts Jim with that.

It’s enough to make him warm again. Will cheer the rest of his day. He gets dressed in his clothes from yesterday, calls one of his cars to take him back to his place.

 

**2:00pm**

 

Jim plans for some murders. A few robberies. He even sets aside a smuggling that Sherlock might find interesting.

 

**4:00pm**

 

Sherlock paws at the sheets, trying in vain to find his missing piece. When his grasp comes up empty, he growls softly in displeasure. His hand goes to the bedside table, grabbing at his phone, texting for Jim.

 

Where are you? SH

 

Home. JM

 

I’m coming over in an hour. SH

 

Seven, then? JM

 

An hour! SH

 

You’re not quite awake yet. JM

 

Sherlock, eyelids heavy still, can’t argue that.

 

**5:00pm**

 

Jim makes reservations at Petrus for 7:30, sipping his tea leisurely as he scrolls through his email on his phone. New problems, he figures he can knock out a few of them before dinner.

Sherlock gets back in the shower.

 

**6:00pm**

 

After setting his curls, Sherlock catches a cab to Jim’s, an hour ahead of the criminal’s projected schedule.

 

**6:10pm**

 

Jim tells his doorman to be prepared for Sherlock’s arrival.

 

**6:15pm**

 

Sherlock is disappointed to find his surprise isn’t at all a surprise, but he gets happy again when he remembers he’ll be seeing Jim.

 

**6:20pm**

 

In revenge, Sherlock tackles Jim through his door. _That_ surprises him, but after the initial shock, he rolls around with him in delight. They kiss for a moment before Sherlock helps him back up.

“Love you, my dear.” Jim says, squeezing his hand.

“Likewise.” They go to watch stupid television.

 

**7:00pm**

 

They call one of Jim’s cars, heading out for dinner.

 

**7:25pm**

 

They’re seated immediately, Sherlock notes the servers must at least know the name Jim made reservations under. Briefly, he wonders what this is a front for, but Jim winks at him over his menu, runs his foot against his under the table, and he forgets everything else.

 

**9:00pm**

 

After a delicious dinner, they retire back to Jim’s place.

 

**9:15pm**

 

They settle into a cozy armchair in Jim’s home theater. _This Is Spinal Tap_ is apparently necessary for Sherlock to watch.

 

**10:40pm**

 

Sherlock doesn’t quite understand the appeal of the movie, but it wasn’t a total waste. They go out for gelato.

 

**11:00pm**

 

High on sugar, Sherlock takes Jim on an unwilling sprint through some sprinklers. Jim pouts about his now-damp suit, but there is a thrill in it all. They stop in a park, fingers entwined, and watch the moon.

 

**11:30pm**

 

Jim, exhausted now, calls for his car to take him back to his. He agrees to let Sherlock come along if he’ll sleep too.

 

**11:45pm**

 

They shed their clothes, Sherlock throwing his carelessly across Jim’s floor. They fall asleep curled up together.


End file.
